Crush
by nodaybuttoday317
Summary: oneshot! Alex sings crush by david arculeta to paige!


Crush

"Marco, hurry up or we are going to be late!" Paige said from the downstairs kitchen.

"Jeez Paige, gimme a second." Marco said.

"Well, I don't want to be late for karaoke night at Above the Dot; I hear Alex might be singing." Paige said.

Marco had told Paige about the new karaoke nights on Friday's at Above the Dot. Alex had told her last week that she might sing there. Paige was excited because she had never heard her friend sing before.

"Someone's a little anxious to see Alex." Marco joked as he came down the stairs.

"Oh shut up" Paige said blushing.

"Awww, does Paigey got a little crush on Alex?" Marco teased.

"No!" Paige said a little too soon.

"Mhmm"

Paige rolled her eyes at her friend and walked out the door. Marco followed her to the car.

"Do you wanna walk or drive?" Marco asked.

"Drive, we'll get there faster." Paige said. She walked around to the passenger side and got in, "Coming Marco?" She said.

"Impatient" Marco said as he got into the driver's side.

The ride to the Dot was quiet. When they were finally there, Paige quickly got out of the car and ran up the steps and into the club. Marco just smirked at his friend and quickly followed her.

When they got in, they saw a big old dude on stage singing _Love You like a Love Song_ by Selena Gomez. They took their seats at one of the tables near the stage. Paige saw Alex and waved. Alex smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey guys thanks for coming." Alex said.

"Well I have always wanted to hear you sing." Paige said.

Alex smiled and went back over to where she was. A guy handed her a black guitar and said something to her. She glared at him and he backed off.

"Alright thank you Sean." The announcer said, "Next we have Alex Nunez singing _Crush _by David Archuleta."

Alex came on stage and sat down on the stool that the announcer put there for her.

"This is for one of my very close friends and I think now is a good time to tell her this."

She started strumming her guitar.

"_I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time<br>Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility  
>That you would ever feel the same way<br>About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay<br>Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging, spending time girl?<br>Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
>Cause I believe that we can make this into<br>Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay<br>Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay<br>This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away  
>Going away-ay-ay<br>Going away-ay-ay_"

Alex couldn't help but stare at Paige the whole song. Paige's eyes were wide when Alex sang to her. Her voice was unlike anyone's she ever heard.

"Paige, Paige, earth to Paige." Marco said waving his hand in front of Paige's face.

"Shhhh!" Paige said as she watched Alex come off the stage. Everyone was clapping and telling her what a great voice she had. Alex just walked straight over to Paige and waited for her to saw something.

"Was it too much?" Alex said when Paige didn't say anything, "I was going to…" She was cut off when Paige lightly kissed her on the lips.

"You talk a little too much, you know that?"

Alex smiled and leaned in to kiss her. They broke apart when they heard Marco say something.

"I'm leaving the room if you two keep doing that." He said.

They both laughed and spent the rest of the day together.

**Author's note: ok I am really sorry for the crappy ending I couldn't think of a way to end it!**


End file.
